A spinning or twisting machine can have a plurality of working units which are concentrated in groups with at least one motor and a tangential belt engaging the whorls of the spinning stations. Each spinning or twisting machine has a different total power need based on different total numbers of the working units and/or use of working units with different individual power needs.
Working units are defined here as machine elements with high rotation speed, for example, spindles in spinning or twisting machines or rotors and untangling or separating rollers in open-end-spinning frames.
It is already known that in a machine for making yarn by spinning or twisting, each tangential belt is drivable by an electric motor and the neighboring tangential belts have at least one common guide pulley and these guide pulleys can be coupled with each other so as to be nonrotatable with respect to each other (see German patent application P No. 34 41 230, and the above identified applications).
When a spinning or twisting machine uses working units of a different structural size, for example different dimension spindles or rotors with larger or smaller diameters so that there are a variety of rotation speeds, since variable limits certainly are exceeded, different motors have been used in the past. These motors must then be run in potentially undesirable output ranges or must be fed with potentially undesirable frequencies. Consequently there is incurred an increased expense for mounting, replacement, etc.